


all my brothers, we stand (for the peace of the land)

by highwaytune



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, kobra is angry, poison is worried, wrote this a long fucking time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytune/pseuds/highwaytune
Summary: kobra comes home late and poison can't help but ask some questions.
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	all my brothers, we stand (for the peace of the land)

**Author's Note:**

> \- originally written in early may of 2020  
> \- title is from greta van fleet's 'edge of darkness'  
> \- not reformatted at all. as-is.  
> \- going on a spam-post of all my old dd stuff so beware of that. i just want it out of my docs for the new year, man.

As Poison paced around the inside of the diner, his heavy boots sent echoes through the air. He ran his hands through his obnoxiously-bright hair, exhaling heavily. He wasn't quite sure what time it was anymore -- past midnight, he thought, but there was no way to definitely tell.  
  
As he began another concerned lap around the diner, the bell above the front door jingled softly, and a halfway-familiar face stared back at him in the moonlight.  
  
"Kobra?" Poison hissed, eyebrows furrowed as he watched his brother hurriedly come inside, hair in front of his eyes and sunglasses sitting lopsidedly on his nose.  
  
"Hey," Kobra replied, his voice hushed and tired. He leaned on the nearest booth and exhaled a shaky laugh as he covered his face, wiping sweat and sand from his face.  
  
Poison took a few steps closer and took hold of the front of Kobra's jacket, glaring at him through narrowed eyes. "What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
As Kobra looked back at his brother, he could hear his heartbeat thumping incessantly at the back of his head. "I-" He started breathily, shaking his head. "I’m so fucking _sorry_ ," he half-whispered, voice breaking.  
  
And as Poison glanced at his brother again, he felt a sudden pang of remorse -- something was off. He watched Kobra push his sunglasses back and immediately press his hands over his eyes, clearly holding back something he didn't want his brother to see. As Kobra opened his dark eyes again, Poison could see the face of the nameless child he'd cared for even as far back as the city, scared and clinging to him even as the two of them held their breath just outside the city limits.  
  
In a moment of pure shock, Poison let go of his brother's jacket and looked him over. He almost felt bad for snapping -- _almost_. Another electric jolt coursed through Poison when he felt arms wrap around him tightly, looking for reassurance. A soft sob muffled by blue leather was the only sound in the diner, save for the wind-induced rattle of the window panes.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" Party Poison asked finally, pushing Kobra's hair out of his eyes and pulling his sunglasses off his nose.  
  
"I've just been _such_ a problem lately," Kobra began, his voice choked as he held back those emotions he so wished to keep locked up.  
  
"Hey," Poison began ever-so-quietly, watching his brother step back and angrily wipe the tears from his face. "Heyheyhey, what are you on about, Kid?"  
  
Kobra let out a quiet laugh -- not a humored laugh, but a laugh that signified how utterly _stupid_ Party Poison's confusion was. "Really?" He shook his head before continuing. "All I ever do is cause problems for you guys, right? When was the last time I did somethin’ useful?"  
  
Poison felt his body temperature rise a few degrees. “Who's makin' you think you're a problem? I’ll ghost ‘em so far into next week that-"  
  
Kobra bit back quickly, hardly letting Party finish his syllable. Even though Poison couldn't see his face well in the dark, he knew Kobra was getting hot from the way his silhouette moved randomly.  
  
Ever since they'd lived in the city, for as long as Poison could remember, Kobra would twitch or shake when he got too angry -- it had been scary at first, sometimes, watching his younger brother push darker hair out of his eyes and move his head suddenly. Was he-  
  
"I _am_ a fucking problem. Stop avoiding my questions, for fuck's sake!"  
  
"Listen to me, okay?" Poison paused, waiting for an indicator to continue.  
  
"What?"  
  
“You’re-” The redhead sighed, shaking his head exasperatedly. “You’re not a problem, Kobra. I mess with you ‘cause I’m your _brother_ and I’m legally required to for that reason exactly, and you know the rest of the guys are just messin’ with you. It’s all in good fun,” Poison exhaled, affectionately running a hand through his brother’s mop of bleach-damaged hair.  
  
“I know,” Kobra sighed, dropping his head onto his brother’s shoulder again. “I know you guys don’t mean it, but I really feel like I don’t contribute. My aim is shit and I’m always spaced so I’m not much help. Why haven’t you guys just left me for dead at this point?” Another laugh of a sob accompanied his difficult question.  
  
Now Poison was the one to get hot. “Don’t say that shit. You know damn well if one of us was to get ghosted, the rest of us’d be with ‘em in a matter of minutes. You’re just shaken up, and you’re not thinkin’ straight. You’re plenty good at spotting shit before any of us even realize it, you’ve got the shitty jokes that’ll knock us out of any stupid argument. You are _far_ from useless, even if we make you think the opposite, alright?”  
  
Kobra just stood there, shoulders stiff as he shook his head. “I’m sorry for makin’ you worry about me so late,” he sighed, wiping hot tears away from his face with leather-encased hands.  
  
“’S’okay. I’d rather stay up late to make sure you get home okay than wake up to you missing and our team all over the place. We’re a family, y’know? It’d be so quiet without you dropping shit or burning something,” Poison replied, playfully pushing his shoulder against his brother’s. “C’mon. It’s Destroya-knows-what time, and _you_ , dumbass, need some sleep. You’re going with Jet on a supply run tomorrow, remember?”  
  
“Right, right. ‘Kay. Goodnight, Poison,” Kobra half-smiled, nodding.  
  
“G’night, Kobra,” Poison sighed, grinning back before slipping off down the hallway.  
  
Kobra let out a soft sigh of relief as his brother disappeared into the hallway’s shadow. For the first time in a while, the hole in his chest normally sealed shut with humor didn’t feel so terrifyingly hollow. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. tell me what you thought on tumblr @/cherrikisser.


End file.
